Technologies advance day by day. The innovation in lamp structures results in novel and versatile combinations of LEDs and light guide plates. In particular, light guide plates can work extensively with various light sources and hence be applied to various electronic products, such as screens and display panels, as well as to normal large and small electronic components, such as keyboards. The purpose of light guides plates is to guide and equalize the light projected by light sources.
According to the prior art, light guide plates are important components in backlight modules. The major key function of light guide plates is to act as the media for light guidance and thereby improving the luminance of panels and controlling the uniformity in brightness. According to the direction of light provision to the light guide plates from light sources, light guide plates can be categorized into edge-lit and bottom-lit backlight modules. Regarding the choice for the types of light sources, due to the improved technology and performance, LEDs are mostly adopted as light sources.
Take edge-lit light sources for example. After the light of LEDs is incident from the edge of a light guide plate, total reflection occurs inside the light guide plate so that the light can illuminate outwards from the light-emitting surface of the light guide plate. To make the light emit from the light guide plate uniformly and stably, various microstructures (i.e. printed patterns or net dots) are disposed on the light-emitting surface and the reflection surface corresponding the light-emitting surface for destroying the total reflection of the light in the light guide plate and thus enabling the reflection light to diffuse at various angles. The pattern of the diffusion dots is designed with varied density and size for destroying total reflection of light. The light is guided to the front surface of the light guise plate. If the refractivity is greater, the light guiding capability will be better. The design of the microstructure should consider various factors, such as the utility of light, the refraction and reflection angles of light, and the uniformity of light.
According to the prior art, the light guide plate structure is mostly a flat or a cuneate plate. Due to spatial limitation, normal notebook computers adopt flat ones. On the other hand, liquid crystal displays usually adopt flat plates. The light provided by the shape of light guide plates is the well-known plane light source supplied to display panels or screens. Hence, the technology of light guide plate according to the prior art usually lacks creativity and utility.
Accordingly, the present invention improves the shortcomings in the prior art and provides a lamp structure. In addition to providing a 360-degree light source, it can act as a decoration and installed on a panel.